elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ration/@comment-74.215.50.203-20130709092131
I realize escort quests are lucrative. I just despise them on principle - the karma penalty for failing one is pretty steep, the NPC takes up a pet slot (and I frequently play golems and mutants, who have low charisma and equally-low charisma potential - not exactly a lot of pet slots to go around at first, until I develop alchemy sufficient to make Potions of Potential and one of those is occupied by the creature I'm riding), and then there's the NPCs themselves. I have horrible in-person man-behind-the-computer luck; if there's any possibility of getting a gimpy escortee that can't defend themselves, chances are I'm going to get it every single time. Again, that's why I play extremely conservatively, and don't take unnecessary risks. Elona's a lot softer than other roguelikes in that death ain't permanent (it just costs you some money and abuses some stats, but even that's pretty hard on a newly-made character), but old habits are hard to break. As for one-shotting dragons, don't think I haven't done the same. My current character is a five-armed multi-weapon mutant (currently wielding Rankis, Hiryu-to, Zantetsu, Lucky Dagger and Kumiromi Scythe) who rides a gene-engineered Tyrannosaur (I have the Kaneda Bike, but with gear my T-Rex is faster) and has an Executioner, a gene-engineeered Varuna, and a Spiral King for pets. I wouldn't, personally, call myself new to the game, but I know in most roguelike communities (or the ones I've been a part of) you aren't considered 'dry behind the ears' until your second anniversary, which I'm not quite there. Most of my advice in the comments has been geared towards those who might be looking up an article for the first time and could use someone to summarize and provide plain-language info on the subject. For instance, a lot of friends I've introduced to the game kinda freak out when they see an Executioner for the first time and get put on a countdown until death, and don't realize that they're looking at an opportunity - dominating the Executioner will get you a pet that can obliterate splitting monster infestations through hex inheritance (another frequent stumbling block - I know a lot of friends who've been forced to abandon dungeons because their bell or quickling pets decide to plink away ineffectually at a mass monster until it pretty much fills an entire dungeon floor with spawn, happened to me too the first time I encountered one), and even just killing one might get you a scroll or book of contingency, which is damned handy. The comments, I feel are the best place to put stuff like this. Sure, not everyone reads 'em, but those that do might benefit. That said, I'm not going to talk down to someone or sneer at them from a position of seniority, just because I've got some successful characters. I'm also not even going to pretend my advice is the best possible procedure out there - just the best I can offer. The articles are for facts, talk pages are for conjecture and opinion, IMO.